User blog:GenLawrence/GenLawrence's Formal Resignation
To some of you, this may come as a shock, to some this may sadden you, to a lot apparently (noting the Seven Seas Court Request) this will come as a big "ABOUT TIME!". But, I am officially resigning from being an administration and probably also quitting the wiki as well. I have has a long run, it's been fun, but there are many reasons why I have decided to do this.: School: School has gotten back in session for me, and I first thought that it might motivate me to be more active on the wiki (Counter-intuitive, right?), and that did happen, but what I was not expect was how busy I would be. On Monday and Wednesday nights, I have a night class for which I leave at 5:30 and at maximum I don't get home until about 9:30. This also does not count for my actual High School time, homework, chores, being the head editor of the video yearbook, doing a job for my grandfather, and other projects. The wiki just doesn't have the priority, so it is not high on my list of things to do. Social Life: Another reason I have not been active and am quitting is my dedication to this place. Back when I was the most active, I had a really real life sad social life. It was 7th grade when I joined the game, and I think 8th grade when I joined this place. My real life social life was very bad, I always felt alone, and I was not really involved in anything school related other than school its self, so I threw myself at the game and here. I gave my all to have it be totally different here than in my real school life. But it all changed when I went into High School. Suddenly, I had plenty of friends, and I got more and more involved. First semester of Freshmen year I was still heavily involved here. Second semester started to slow down. The summer slowed down as well. Then, in sophomore year, is when I went almost totally inactive. I just did not have as much of a push to come here as I did when I was a nothing in real life. I was so heavily involved here and in game because that became my social life, but then it turned around once I got one in real life. Changing Interests: I bet everyone has experienced this. They love something so much, and get so into it, that they burn themselves out, and their interests move on to another topic. Well, that has happened to me many times. But, the longest two totally involved interests I've ever had has been Disney/Disneyland and.... Pirates of The Caribbean/Pirates of the Caribbean Online. I am very surprised at how long it lasted for me. But, one of the few constants in life is change, and I did. My interests have swayed. Someone mentioned on my demotion request that I spent two week working on a Disneyland Minecraft right (The Tower of Terror in Minecraft). This is an example of changing interests. When I had time between school, my job, and chores, I would work on that (most of those two weeks were waiting for a mod to update so I could record the trailer for it, by the way). But, it just shows that other things are more important to me right now than coming on here. Dedication: Now, this is a different section than the others. Instead of saying why I'm leaving, I'm going to say why I stayed so long. This one ties in with the Social Life section. Because I had such a strong social life here and in game, I stayed for much longer than most would have. For a long time, the only reason I stayed was because of the people, not the game or wiki its self. I've practically totally beat the game, and have done a lot here on the wiki as well. I wasn't even in High School yet when my push for playing the game and going on the wiki for themselves stopped, and the push was solely on the people. But now, a lot of my good friends on here are also leaving. There are still some, but not nearly as much as there used to be. So, now that a lot of the people are gone, what do I do now? Well, I still stayed. Why? Because I still love this place, it's helped me through hard times and has been such a huge part of my life. One of the few reasons why I would actually turn up after long periods of inactivity would because I still felt that responsibility to come here and help out tugging at my heartstrings. Last week, I said I was going to be coming back, and I meant it. I thought that instead of being a full, on-the-ground admin, I could perhaps be an adviser to the new administration team. I'm only of the few administrator left from what I'm calling the "Old Administration" (Parax, you're next!). I thought I could possibly help any of the newer admins if they needed any advise, or even help the older ones well in administrative talks by giving my, I think, unbiased opinion. I did do this by talking to Albert in Private Messages and give my opinions on ideas for promotions. But, since the demotion request came up, I can see that that is clearly not enough to stay, so here I am. In conclusion, this was not an easy choice, but there were many reasons to quit. I will try to come on once in a while, and I still am holding on to two months of unlimited access for a rainy day (ie: when Disney finally decides to add stuff to the game), but, in the mean time, I wish you all a fair au revoir. Category:Blog posts